Book II
by Wen
Summary: Takes place immediately after the orignal story. Wolf and Virginia's help is needed before they can happily wed
1. Default Chapter

The 10th Kingdom: Book II  
  
Written By: Wendy Coppens  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
None of the characters of the 10th Kingdom belong to me. Characters and situations belong to Simon Moore, Hallmark and NBC.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Together, they stood overlooking the stream that flowed beneath their feet. It was nice to be home, Virginia thought to herself. Virginia took Wolf's hand and they walked through Central Park. Wolf looked at Virginia and smiled, she looked so content. Gone was the tension he had seen on her face in the Nine Kingdoms. This was where she belonged and he hoped to belong, too.  
  
She reflected on everything they had done and all that they had seen. Nothing seemed impossible now.  
  
  
  
Virginia guided them through Central Park towards her apartment building. She'd been gone nearly two weeks. She glanced at Wolf and grinned. She had only known this man/wolf for such a short time, but here she was holding his hand and carrying his baby. This was her happily ever after.  
  
As they neared her building, she stopped unexpectedly. Wolf nearly tripped, "Virginia, what's wrong, my love?" Virginia started to pace; "I've been gone two weeks! The apartment is trashed! Mr. Murray has surely evicted us." Wolf saw the concern in her face, "It's not all that bad, Virginia. We'll collect your things and live somewhere else." She looked at Wolf and sighed. Wolf had no idea how things worked here. "Wolf, we can't just find a place to live. We need money and I don't mean gold Wendells, either." Wolf sighed, "In the Nine Kingdoms I slept under the stars...." Before he could continue, Virginia interrupted, "Well, this isn't the Nine Kingdoms. It's New York and you don't sleep outside." Wolf glanced up at the smog-ridden skies and whimpered.  
  
They entered the apartment building. At least she could collect her things. Mr. Murray exited the elevator at that precise moment. He was quite surprised to see Virginia. "Ms. Lewis, Where have you been? I was getting ready to move your things to the street." Virginia looked worried, "Mr. Murray ...I can explain, I think." Wolf looked at Virginia then Mr. Murray started, "Your father, surprisingly, has everything in working order. Then he skips out. Is he coming back or do I need a new janitor?" Mr. Murray stopped before her accusingly. Wolf jumped in to cover up her surprise; "My fiancÃ©'s father has taken a new job." Mr. Murray shook his head in disgust, "Just when the man starts to do a job right....." Glancing at Virginia then to Wolf, "No matter, you're rent is paid up to the end of the month. Then you'll need to start paying for that apartment. You have two weeks Ms. Lewis."  
  
Wolf pulled Virginia into the elevator, then into his arms. With a dramatic flourish, "And to think you worried." Wolf pulled her closer to him and leaned in for a kiss. Virginia pulled away, "I don't understand. Mr. Murray was not angry. And everything's fixed?" Wolf pondered that for a moment, "The magic dragon dung bean." Wolf smacked his forehead; "Tony had Mr. Murray's family fix everything." Virginia looked at Wolf dumfounded. Wolf continued, "The magic doesn't last long and then it's forgotten." "That means the police are no longer after my father." Wolf nodded with a smile, "Tony's off the hook." Virginia smacked Wolf as the elevator opened and Wolf jumped out, "Cripes! What was that for?" "You could of told my father and he could of came home!" Wolf walked down the hallway and spoke, "Virginia! You're father didn't want to be a janitor." Wolf opened the unlocked door to her apartment, "And besides, do you think I'd be staying here with you if your father came back with us? Huff-puff! He'd have me sleeping outside the door. And I'm not leaving my dreamy cream puff alone for a moment." He leaned in and slowly kissed her. Wolf pulled back and scratched at the hair near the front of his head and grinned. "It's just us." Then he glanced down at her belly, "For now." They kissed again.....................(fade out)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Virginia awoke early to the sound of pots and pans exploding from the kitchen. Then she heard a shocked, "Cripes!!". She laid her head back down on her pillow and smiled to herself, then rolled over to hug her pillow. The spot besides her was still warm from Wolf's body.  
  
Wolf was digging through the cupboards when Virginia entered the kitchen. Wolf sensed her scent the moment she approached the door. "I'm ravenous. How about some bacon. You know nothing sets my nose a twitching like bacon." He muttered to himself as he continued his search. Virginia just gawked, "Well, good morning to you, too." Wolf stopped and spun around and took Virginia's hands, "Forgive me dear sweet Virginia. But a wolf can't survive on love alone." He started to spin back around when Virginia grabbed his arm, "Let's get dressed and eat out." Wolf's eyes lit up, "Bacon?" Virginia nodded and laughed, "Anything you like."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tony awoke in King Wendell's castle and walked to the dining hall for breakfast. Tony had not slept much at all thanks to Wolf's exclamation before he left. Tony kept repeating over and over again in his head, "Grandpa." That did have him concerned, but he brushed the idea aside. After all, Virginia and Wolf were never alone long enough to..... besides when would they have had time. Auuughhh! This was not something he wanted to visualize.  
  
King Wendell sat alone in the dining hall. "Good morning, Anthony. Come breakfast with me." Tony took a seat across from Wendell and servants brought in a platter of food for him. Now this was living. Goodbye frozen TV dinners. The day was looking better already. "Tony, I was wondering. Do you think Virginia would like her wedding here at the castle?" Tony choked on his food and stared at Wendell. "What wedding?" Wendell looked surprised, "Your daughter's. Did you fail to notice the ring? Or the fact they left together?" Tony took a drink and shook his head, "Yeah well. She hasn't exactly said yes yet. Besides .. he's a wolf. How's he going to support her." Tony looked at Wendell's surprised face and continued, "Don't get me wrong. He's a good guy, but I don't know if he's for Virginia."  
  
Wendell shook his head at Tony, "They are living together Anthony. It may be perfectly fine in the 10th Kingdom, but here you marry first." Wendell shrugged and looked at his plate, "I assumed you'd be happy he had honorable intentions......now." Wendell smirked to himself and ignored Tony's glare.  
  
That brought Tony's mind back to his daughter's departure with Wolf. "Let me ask you something, Wendell.", Tony pushed his food around his plate, "Did we at anytime leave Virginia and Wolf alone.....I mean for more then a few minutes?" Tony glanced sheepishly at Wendell who in return looked very puzzled.  
  
Wendell had no idea where this was going. "What do you mean? We were always together. Except in Kissingtown. I told you not to let Virginia go with him that night."  
  
Tony shook his head, "No, not then. She told me about that while we were in that cave on Dragon Mountain." Wendell continued to stare questioningly at Tony. Tony smiled to himself, I'm worrying about nothing.  
  
Then Wendell spoke up, "Oh and there is the time you escaped the Trolls and Huntsman near my castle. I wasn't with any of you then." Wendell shrugged and finished his breakfast.  
  
It took a moment for Tony to recall when Virginia and Wolf went to look for wood. Then he went stark white. "Anthony? What is it? Are you alright?", Wendell asked. Then Tony recalled how disheveled Virginia and Wolf exited the woods. Tony placed his head in his hands and muttered to himself, "Grandpa?". The next thing Tony saw was a brief memory of seeing Wolf wagging his tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Wolf and Virginia walked through Central Park. She was always nervous about walking through this park. Now she had Wolf by her side and she knew he would protect her from anything. They reached a grove of trees and Wolf zigged and zagged from tree to tree. Virginia laughed, "What are you doing?" "Doesn't the smell of the trees make you want to run and roll in the grass?" "No not really.", she replied. Wolf stopped and stared at her, "Doesn't the sight of a forest make you feel .......soooooooooo freeee!?" Virginia laughed again, "This is a park, not a forest. It's not very big." Her smile faded when she saw his disappointment, "This is nothing like the 9 Kingdoms, is it?" Wolf took her face in his hands, "This is where you belong. And I belong with you." They walked hand in hand out of Central Park, and Wolf glanced back at the grove of trees and sighed. Virginia felt a slight stab at her heart. Neither of them had found a suitable job in the past few days and her heart was now harboring a nagging doubt. Virginia pushed the thought out of her mind as Wolf gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
  
  
Back in Wendell's castle Tony was pacing in front of the traveling mirror. Wendell stood in the hall watching Tony. Tony ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, I didn't really get to see the 10th Kingdom when I was there." Tony was surprised to hear someone behind him. Wendell continued, "I talked to my grandmother. I've convinced her that I should take a short pilgrimage there." Tony continued to look dazed. Wendell walked closer to the mirror and peered at New York City, "I think I should learn more about plastics. If we're to make Bouncy Castles a success."  
  
Wendell sighed, "You're worried about Virginia. And I'd like to travel while my grandmother is still here to oversee things." Tony looked at the mirror, "She seemed happy didn't she?" Wendell nodded. "So, why am I so worried?" Wendell grinned, "I'd be a little worried to if I was going to be a grandfather." With that he stepped through the mirror leaving an angry Tony.  
  
  
  
Wendell gazed at the tall skyscrapers that adorned the New York skyline. With a quick swish Tony stepped besides him. Tony was still angry, "What do you know?, he demanded. "Nothing Anthony. Just what Wolf said as they left." So, Wendell had heard him, too. They started out of Central Park.  
  
Tony decided their best bet was his old apartment. They walked the dimly lit path past a mounted policeman. Tony ducked out of sight. Wendell was a bit disturbed, "Anthony! What are you doing? You look ridiculous." The policeman left down a path and Tony emerged. "There's still that armed robbery hanging over my head." Wendell rolled his eyes, "The effects would have worn off by now! Magic dragon dung beans don't last long." That brought back a few unpleasant memories.  
  
Tony and Wendell managed to enter the apartment building unnoticed. When they reached his old apartment door he held up his hand to knock and spoke to Wendell, "I hope they're here." As Tony's hand was about to touch the surface, the door swung open. "Tony!!!", Wolf exclaimed. Wolf embraced Tony and stepped aside and bowed before Wendell, "Your Majesty." Wolf stepped aside to allow room for them to enter.  
  
Virginia was startled when Wolf hopped from their bed and ran out of the room. She sighed to herself, he's probably looking for a late night snack. After a moment or two passed she pulled a robe over her thin silk negligÃ©e and called to Wolf, "You're not bringing food into our bed again tonight, Wolf. I'm still finding crumbs from last........." Her voice trailed off when she saw Wolf's huge grin and her father and King Wendell standing next to him.  
  
Virginia started for her father and saw their astonished faces. Quickly she tied her robe, "Dad! I wasn't expecting you so soon." A disgruntled look crossed his face, "Obviously!" Then he looked from Wolf to Virginia, "What the hell is going on here?" Wendell smirked and approached Virginia. He took her hand and kissed it with a quick bow. He whispered as he passed her, "He's just being a father, dear Virginia." With that Wendell ushered Wolf into the kitchen. "Tell me Wolf, what culinary delights have you found in the 10th Kingdom?" Wolf glanced nervously behind him and Wendell again approached Wolf's favorite subject.....food.  
  
"Dad, why are you here? Is everything alright?" Tony paced across the floor. Virginia was a woman now, but then he glanced at the bedroom she used as a child and now obviously shared with a man. Tony whirled around, "Is everything alright?" Virginia just stared at her father. She had an idea about what was bothering him, but wasn't about to mention it in case she was wrong. Why create two arguments?  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, Wendell opened cupboards and was fascinated with the refrigerator. "It keeps the food cold and fresh, for days?"  
  
Wolf was standing near the door with his ear pressed against the painted wood. "Huff puff. I can't hear a thing." Wendell closed the refrigerator door and sat at the table. "Give them time Wolf."  
  
Wolf scratched at his hair and growled, "Time for what? To change Virginia's mind?" Wolf started to pace and Wendell shook his head in despair. Wolf mumbled to himself, "No one likes a wolfie." And he started to whimper. Wendell didn't know what to say. It had taken quite sometime for Virginia to trust Wolf and even longer for himself. For Tony it was quite different. She was his daughter.  
  
  
  
Virginia was now perplexed, "Dad, I think we all need some sleep. Then in the morning we can discuss whatever is bothering you."  
  
Tony needed time to think, maybe sleep was a good idea. He let Virginia lead him to his old bedroom. Then his eyes wandering to Virginia's room. "No! I want to talk now.", he said. Virginia raised her arms in exasperation and flopped down on the couch.  
  
Tony sat on the couch near Virginia and took her hand. This was not going as well as he hoped. Not that he expected it to go well. A quiet voice sung,  
  
"Set her free,  
  
set her free.  
  
Can't you see,  
  
How happy she can be"  
  
Tony shook his head as he stared at the ring on his daughter's finger. It took him a moment to look at her, "You really love that wolf don't you?" Virginia's eyes held her father's, "Yes.".  
  
He released her hand. "I want you to be happy Virginia, but he's half wolf. How will you live? Where will you live?" He glanced around the old apartment and stood up.  
  
Virginia stood up in anger. "Just because you don't like Wolf doesn't mean we can't be happy."  
  
"I never said I didn't like him!"  
  
"Hahh!"  
  
"He grows on you. And I know he loves you."  
  
"Then why are you here, dad?"  
  
"I'm your father, Virginia! It's not going to be easy for the two of you here."  
  
"I've thought about that. That's why we're going back to the 9 Kingdoms.", she searched her father's face for a reaction.  
  
  
  
Wendell could not contain Wolf any longer. Wolf came bounding through the kitchen door and stood between Virginia and Tony. Wolf's eyes flashed a bright yellow and he looked Tony in the eye as he spoke forcefully, "I don't care what you say, Tony! You're not keeping Virginia from me!" His features softened and he whimpered, "She's mine now."  
  
Wendell looked from Wolf to Tony not knowing what to expect. Sometimes the way Wolf spoke about his daughter could make his temperature boil. "She's not yours, Wolf." Tony would have said more, but Wolf interrupted. "I've made her mine!", he growled boldly. Tony took a step closer to Wolf. "That's another thing...", he started. Wendell stepped in between the two of them.  
  
Virginia was now angry and embarrassed. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not here." She hadn't realized she was screaming until everyone stopped to look at her. "Thank you.", she said. She turned her attention to Wolf, "Wolf, I made up my mind. You don't belong in the 10th Kingdom." Wendell and Wolf blinked with fascination.  
  
"Cripes! But, Virginia..." Virginia held up her hand and took a step closer to him.  
  
"I think we should go back to the 9 Kingdoms." Wolf held his breath in anticipation, "Together?" Virginia smiled broadly, "Yes, together." Wendell slapped Tony on the back and grinned. Tony just rolled his eyes. Wolf was relieved then concerned all at once. "This is where you belong though, my mate." Virginia touched his cheek, "I belong with you. Our child deserves the chance to run and play in the fields. And so does his father." Wolf looked happier then he had in days. He kissed her fiercely. She could make a life with her family anywhere.  
  
Wendell was glad with the way things were working out. The idea was growing on Tony, too. Up until they mentioned the baby. "What child?" Wolf turned to Tony, smiled proudly and clasped Tony's shoulders, "Grandpa!"  
  
Virginia gently pulled Wolf from Tony. "We were going to tell you dad."  
  
"When?", he asked.  
  
Virginia looked at Wolf pleadingly. "After the wedding date was set."  
  
Tony held up a hand, "I mean when ...You've only known him a week and been back here another."  
  
Wolf shrugged, "Wolves are fast workers. When we smell what we want we take it." That was not something Tony wanted to hear! He glared at Wolf who cast his eyes down and backed away. "I don't want to hear anymore! Just set a date!"  
  
Wendell stepped in again as mediator. "Good idea. We'll have a brilliant wedding in the 4th Kingdom. Let's get some sleep." Everyone agreed with that. Tony started for his room and watched Virginia go to hers. Then he watched Wolf follow his daughter. Tony grabbed Wolf's arm, "You can sleep on the couch." Wolf gave Tony a mournful look, "But.." Tony pushed him towards the couch, "You're not married, yet."  
  
Virginia glanced at Wolf and gave him a helpless look. She was a little uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping with Wolf when her father was there, anyway. "Huff puff", Wolf sat on the couch and glared at Tony, "A little after the fact; don't ya think, Tone!" Virginia closed her door and Tony whirled around towards Wolf. Tony looked at Wendell, "Your Majesty, why don't you take my bed. I can sleep in the recliner." Wendell glanced from Tony to Wolf and went to Tony's bedroom. Tony inched the recliner between the couch and Virginia's bed room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning no time was spared. The four of them were back in Wendell's castle. Wendell went about giving orders for guestrooms to be readied and people to assist with wedding preparations. It had been decided. Before a month passed there would be a wedding at the castle.  
  
Tony was ushered away by Wendell's counselors. They had more questions about the bouncy castle. That left Wolf and Virginia alone. They walked down the hall.  
  
"Are you sure about this Virginia? I mean there are a lot of things you don't know about the Kingdoms."  
  
Virginia smiled at Wolf, "You'll teach me." Wolf still wasn't sure. Virginia took his hand as they walked out to a quiet garden. She looked up at the clear sky. It was so unlike New York. "I don't want our child to grow up hiding who he is. New York has never heard of men that are half wolf. I think this would be best." She started down a beautiful path and sat on a small bench. "Here, we have a chance to be ourselves."  
  
Wolf sat besides her and thought a moment. "We can build a house anywhere you like." He was getting excited now.  
  
"And maybe a restaurant." She pondered. Virginia really seemed content now and he was relieved. Wolf never felt like he fit in anywhere. But it was much more complicated in the 10th Kingdom, than he had anticipated. He was relieved when Virginia said she wanted to make the 9 Kingdoms her home, but he was worried. One look at the calm glow of her face erased any doubts he had.  
  
"It will be different for wolves now, my love." He had that excited look in his eyes and spoke with the dramatic flare she had come to love. Wolf stood on the bench besides her and proclaimed, "We'll have an elegant wedding, with guests, food, music and more food. It will be magical." He jumped down to the ground and knelt before her. "I just know it, Virginia. It's our destiny."  
  
Virginia laughed out loud and took Wolf's face in her hands. No one has ever made her feel so uninhibited. Wolf leaned forward and gave Virginia a quick kiss and a wink.  
  
  
  
The 2nd Kingdom was mostly forest. Except for the area around Ridinghood Castle. Ridinghood castle was at the northern end Trail Town. A fence surrounded ten acres behind the castle and a small trail could be seen going deeply into the wooded acreage. At the end of this trail was the original Queen Ridinghood's grandmothers cottage. It was in that cottage that the Queen Red Ridinghood III sat. She came here to contemplate difficult decisions. Now she was thinking about the mounting problems that King Wendell had created for her. One half-breed had saved the life of the King and now every wolf and half-breed in the 2nd Kingdom was demanding equality.  
  
Queen Ridinghood stood up and marched towards her castle mumbling, "If they want equality they can look elsewhere for it!" It took her a good twenty minutes to reach her castle. Queen Cinderella always thought her offspring was superior to the Ridinghood's. Her disapproving eyes searching for faults at every occasion. This time she, Red Ridinghood III, would show Cinderella who was superior.  
  
In her office chambers, Queen Ridinghood III sat at her desk and looked upon the mounted paperwork. There was a pile of early release requests from wolves. Many were in prison for failure to carry a permit. There was another pile of requests for housing and land contracts. The Queen pushed the papers into a silver wastebasket and lit them on fire. She smiled with satisfaction and put a plan together.  
  
  
  
Back in the 4th Kingdom, King Wendell was conferring with Cinderella and his council. Cinderella sat to Wendell's right at the head of a long table. "Wendell, I heard troll gossip about the 2nd Kingdom." Wendell looked at his grandmother.  
  
"Yes, trolls have been reporting civil unrest in the 2nd Kingdom."  
  
King Wendell's Chancellor sighed, "It seems that since you pardoned wolves, the 2nd Kingdom has been in turmoil. And now we are relying on the report of Trolls?"  
  
Wendell stood up and looked down on his council, "Are you saying my decision was wrong?" Everyone in the room shook their heads. Wendell continued, "One wolf has proved to us that we judged an entire race on a handful of incidents."  
  
"Well, more than a handful your majesty." , commented the Chancellor.  
  
"There's been more than a handful of audacity's committed by people, too. All individuals shall be judged according to their personal crime and not for their ancestors." His mind turned to Virginia. Where would they be if they had found out she was his evil stepmother's daughter. She would have never been there to save them at their darkest hour.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
  
Wendell sat back in his seat and nodded to the chief speaker, "What are these reports?"  
  
There were reports of wolves being detained for unfounded reasons. The list went on and on. There were minor worries of Queen Ridinghood's resistance to the pardon. What did worry Wendell and his council was the rumors that Queen Ridinghood III was dispensing agents to discredit wolves in other kingdoms. This could create more than a problem for wolves, but the entire 9 Kingdoms could become swept up in civil war.  
  
King Wendell was not about to back down on his proclamation, but did not want to use force on the 2nd Kingdom. He knew his pardon was the right thing to do and should have been done long ago, but there had to be a peaceful resolution. They needed time to think. King Wendell turned to his military leaders, "Find reliable sources that will be our ears. No force will be used to uphold the pardon.......not yet. It would only create more disruption. Let's check our information." With that the King stood up. The council rose and bowed to King Wendell. Wendell extended his hand to Cinderella and they left the room together.  
  
Cinderella held onto his arm and walked to the dining room with Wendell, "Your parents would be proud of you. Look before you leap. Sound reasoning." Wendell looked down at his grandmother and smiled. There was pride in her eyes.  
  
  
  
A footman opened the dining hall door and lead Cinderella and Wendell to the long dining table. Their guests were already seated. They rose as the King entered the room and sat when he sat. The soup was served immediately. Wolf and Virginia sat together talking quietly. Wolf was rattling question after question about the wedding. Most of his discussion revolved around the menu. Virginia finally gave him the job of coordinating the entire meal with the chef. Tony was absently watching Virginia and Wolf's chatter and had to admit they looked happy together. Wendell sat next to Tony and Cinderella sat at the head of the table with Wendell's insistence.  
  
Cinderella turned towards Virginia, "Tell me dear. How are the wedding plans?"  
  
Virginia looked up at Cinderella sheepishly, "Well. Everything is being handled. I just need to find a dress."  
  
Cinderella nodded thoughtfully, "Fairies are the best designers. I'll have the best brought in to design your heart's desire."  
  
Virginia blushed, "Thank you, but you don't have to do that."  
  
Cinderella smacked the table, "Enough!" Then she spoke much softer, "We owe you a great debt, my girl. Now eat."  
  
When desert came in Wolf told the King of his plans. "I think tomorrow Virginia and I will leave for the 2nd Kingdom." Wolf looked at Virginia and took her hand in his.  
  
Wendell stopped eating and looked concerned at his grandmother, "The 2nd Kingdom? Are you sure?"  
  
Wolf smiled broadly, "Oh, yes. I want to show Virginia where I'm from." Then he threw Virginia a sideways glance, "I want to show her the woods I would hide in." Virginia lowered her head to suppress a smile. Tony threw a disgruntled look at Wolf.  
  
Once again Wendell looked at his grandmother who sat quietly. "Wolf, Virginia; I'm sorry but you can't go to the 2nd Kingdom." Then he quickly added, "You have a wedding to plan for."  
  
Wolf shot a curious look towards Wendell, "What aren't you telling us?" Virginia looked at the expression on Wolf's face then Wendell's.  
  
Wendell placed his napkin on his plate and explained the problems in the 2nd Kingdom to his friends. "Huff puff. Should of known better. The Ridinghoods hold a great grudge against wolves." He flipped his head back in that dramatic flare of his. "Sure one tried to eat the first Red and her grandmother, but that doesn't mean we're all bad."  
  
Virginia muttered to Wolf, "I recall you trying to eat mine, too."  
  
"I told you I was just playing. I'd have never eaten her.", Wolf's eyes looked downcast at his sweet Virginia.  
  
"Still, it takes time to overcome fears that have been bred into you.", Wendell commented.  
  
"Is that how you're going to leave it then!" Wolf let his emotions run away with him again and he stood up. "Does a pardon apply to all wolves or just those that nearly kill themselves saving you?" Virginia grabbed Wolf's arm, "Wolf!" She pulled him back into his seat and looked at Wendell apologetically.  
  
"Wolf, we're not going to leave it at that. First, we need to see how accurate these rumors are." Wendell spoke calmly to Wolf. He , too, was getting used to Wolf's temperament.  
  
"Speaking of rumors." Cinderella had remained silent throughout the discussion. "There have been some rumors that you may even be related to the Ridinghoods, Wolf." Everyone gawked at Wolf, waiting for an answer.  
  
Wolf snorted, "I can tell you with all certainty, that is not true. My lineage goes nowhere near the Ridinghoods." Cinderella just nodded, because she already knew as much. When the rumor surfaced she had the possibility checked out carefully. It could have been the peaceful resolution they were looking for. However, she knew it was not true and was testing Wolf. The conversation though, had sparked an idea in Wolf's head though, and she recognized inspiration when she saw it.  
  
"Cripes! I may have a solution, though.", Wolf simply stated. Everyone at the table turned to Wolf in anticipation. His eyes flicked from person to person. "Did I say that aloud?" Everyone nodded in unison.  
  
"Well?", Tony asked.  
  
Wolf fumbled with his napkin. "I know of someone who might help, but I can't tell you who." Tony rolled his eyes and went back to his dessert. Wendell gave Wolf an abolishing look and Virginia once again looked at Wendell apologetically. "I'd be betraying someone's confidence. I gave my word." The latter was directed to Virginia.  
  
Cinderella stepped in, "Will you speak to your confidant on our behalf?"  
  
Wolf was surprised by Cinderella's trust. So was Wendell by the look on his face. Wolf stood up and bowed to Cinderella, "Wolf's honor." She looked to Wendell, "What can it hurt?" She stood up gracefully and left the dining room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Wolf climbed the stairs to his guest chambers. He had spoken to Wendell about the supplies he would need and where he was going. Still, he did not tell Wendell to whom he was going. Wendell only knew Wolf was heading towards the northern border of the 2nd Kingdom. This border met the Great Crystal Sea. Wendell was concerned, but trusted Wolf and trusted his grandmother's judgement even more.  
  
  
  
The following morning Wolf went to Virginia's room to explain he was leaving. Her room was empty and he searched the air for her scent. "Ravishing aroma" Then he found it. He literally followed his nose down the staircase and out the castle's side entrance.  
  
Virginia sat on top of a quaint horse drawn carriage. Behind her were his gear and a small bag, which, suspiciously smelled like her things. "Huff puff. What are you doing Virginia?"  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"What? NO!" Wolf turned to Wendell for help. "Tell her she can't go."  
  
"Actually, she made a very convincing point." Wolf's mouth dropped open. Wendell nodded to the carriage. "A happily married couple traveling together on holiday would draw very little attention. Everyone goes to the 2nd Kingdom to vacation." Wendell watched Wolf's eyebrow furrow with concern. "You didn't say anything about it being dangerous, Wolf."  
  
Virginia took in her breath, "Is it dangerous?"  
  
Wolf quickly shook his head, "No, no. But it's not a good idea to travel with a wolf through the 2nd Kingdom."  
  
It seemed quite obvious now why Wolf was concerned. Wendell handed him a piece of paper. "No one has to know you're a wolf. Just in case though, this is your pardon signed by me."  
  
Virginia seemed quite satisfied with that, but Wolf wasn't. "Cripes!", Wolf muttered quietly to himself. Then he pulled himself up alongside of Virginia and took the reigns. He raised his arms to flick the reigns when. "Whoa!" Tony surprised everyone including the horses, which were now stomping nervously. Tony threw a knapsack into the wagon and hopped in back. "Tone! Can we drop you off along the way?"  
  
Tony snickered, "I don't think so. I'd like to keep you two in sight. Who knows the kind of trouble you may get into."  
  
Virginia was a bit embarrassed, "Dad. We're just going to see a friend of Wolf's."  
  
"Good. It should be a quiet trip then." With that Tony laid back in the wagon to nap.  
  
Wolf gave Wendell a desperate look. "Good luck, my friends." Thanks a lot, your majesty, Wolf thought. The trio started west towards the 2nd Kingdom.  
  
It took about eight hours to cross the 4th Kingdom and reach the border of the 2nd Kingdom. Wolf stopped at a sign that read, YOU ARE NOW ENTERING THE 2nd KINGDOM and below that ALL WOLVES MUST CARRY PERMITS BEYOND THIS POINT! Wolf looked to Virginia, "We'll stay off the main roads just in case. The coast is just the other side of Red Ridinghood Forest."  
  
Ridinghood forest reminded Tony of the Enchanted Forest. "Wolf, tell me, are there any huntsmen in these woods?" Wolf looked back at Tony, "Oh Tony. There's huntsmen everywhere." Tony sat up on his guard, "Great!"  
  
Virginia absently touched her hair as her eyes darted about. "Don't worry my sweet. We'll stay clear of all gypsies." Virginia nodded timidly.  
  
When they were deep enough in the woods they stopped to make camp. Wolf set straight to cooking dinner. It was quiet here, but gone were the eerie sounds they heard in the Enchanted Forest. Virginia set to making camp while her father tied up the horses.  
  
The trio sat around the small fire that they made. Tony leered at Wolf, "Aren't you done cooking that, yet?"  
  
Exasperated Wolf growled, "Tony! You can't rush perfection." Tony rolled his eyes, then glanced at his daughter who was half-asleep on a bedroll. Wolf's gaze followed Tony's. "Isn't she ravishing when she's asleep. So, succulently slender and tantalizing..."  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about my daughter that way!"  
  
"She'll be my wife soon." Then Wolf added thoughtfully, "And she's carrying my child now."  
  
Tony made a blanching sound, "I'm losing my appetite."  
  
Wolf smiled happily, "Good! There will be more for me."  
  
Tony gave Wolf a disgruntled look. (fade out)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The sun was shining brightly and the woods seemed to thin up ahead. The carriage had to go slow over the rough road. Wolves didn't care much for horseback riding, but he wished he had one now. He would already be at the seaside.  
  
Virginia looked at the thinning trees and sighed with relief. "Are we finally out of this forest?" She waited for Wolf's answer.  
  
"Not exactly. Just a few more miles past this clearing." Wolf kept his guard up. Such a clearing could be dangerous. Suddenly, the carriage stopped with a jolt and everyone was tossed forward. The front left tire had fallen into a deep crevice. Wolf hopped out, "Cripes! Of all places to get stuck. Out in the open."  
  
Wolf and Tony had discarded their coats and tugged at the carriage, but it wouldn't budge. "You need something to lift it up with.", Virginia said. Both Tony and Wolf stood up and nodded an agreement. "Let's find a stick or a log.", Tony said and started into the woods. Virginia tagged along quietly and called to Wolf, "Come on!" Wolf looked around uneasily then ran to catch up.  
  
They walked for a mile and had not come across a single limb strong enough to support the weight of the carriage. Then Tony spotted a small tree that had fallen. "Hey! I think I found something here." Virginia walked over to her father and inspected the tree. It was too big for one person to carry. Virginia bent over to pick up one end. "Don't even think about it. Not in your condition.", yelled her father. "Wolf! Let's get this and go back to the......" Tony noticed Wolf was standing and staring into the woods ahead. Tony diverted his attention to where Wolf was staring and his mouth dropped open. Soon, Virginia was staring, too.  
  
Without speaking all three of them wandered over to a small path and stared at three tiny houses no more then an acre apart. The first house was once built of straw and laid scattered about the ground. The second was made of wood and had only two walls standing. The third and farthest was made of brick and smoke rose out from the chimney.  
  
Wolf shuddered. Virginia gaped at him, "Is that what I think?" Wolf nodded and pulled her off the path, "The three little pigs.......Let's go." Then to Tony he added, "Where's that log you found, Tone?" Tony and Virginia still stared transfixed on the tiny houses. Wolf turned and walked quickly, "Come on, come on."  
  
Virginia and Tony exchanged looks and hurried after Wolf. Wolf grabbed one end of the log and waited for Tony. Tony grabbed the other and followed Wolf back to the carriage. Virginia kept glancing behind to the path.  
  
The carriage was righted and they headed off again to the North. Wolf made a wide berth around the area that gave shelter to the three tiny houses. Virginia looked questioningly at Wolf. Wolf sighed, "They don't care much for wolfies."  
  
Tony chuckled, "Can you blame them?" Wolf just raised an eyebrow and they continued on their journey.  
  
  
  
Back in Ridinghood Castle, the Queen sat comfortably on a red velvet settee. Across from her sat her most trusted advisor, Kinderly. Kinderly was a tall thin man with a frail look about him. Kinderly knew Red was planning something sinister and had waited patiently for her to enlighten him.  
  
Queen Ridinghood III sat quietly examining her gold bracelet. When the door to her study opened she sneered. Three dirty inmates, from the Thousand Trails Prison in the 2nd Kingdom, entered the study followed by a guard. The guard stepped forward and bowed to the Queen and handed her a file.  
  
Queen Ridinghood III stood and approached the inmates. Less than three feet away she read the file in her hand.  
  
"Dooley Fir , life sentence for kidnapping and forced wolf labor  
  
Chuglin Fir , life sentence for theft and forced wolf labor  
  
Grealle Fir, life sentence for beating a woman to death and wolf labor"  
  
The Queen raised her eyes to meet the men that stood before her. None of them flinched. "How do you like your accommodations at the prison?", she leered at them.  
  
Dooley Fir took a step closer and the guard rose with his baton. Queen Ridinghood III rose a hand to stop the guard. Dooley grinned at the Queen and demanded, "What do you want with us?"  
  
The Queen returned to her seat and smiled. She steadily met the Dooley's gaze. "I want you to do a job for me." The simplicity with which Queen Ridinghood made that statement shocked the three inmates. Then she continued when she had their attention, "It seems we have something in common. A distinct distaste for wolves." She spit the last sentence out venhemently. The inmates listened intensely as the Queen handed them a piece of parchment to sign.  
  
The three inmates exchanged confused looks. The Queen walked over, "You can't read, can you? This simply says you will follow my will until we have discredited the wolf race and in return you shall have your freedom. This of course is in the strictest confidence........or I will feed you to the wolves in the prison!" After a moment's hesitation they signed.  
  
Queen Ridinghood III snatched up the parchment and shouted, "Now bring in the  
  
Sprite!"  
  
A small golden cage was brought in that held a beautiful girl no taller than a foot. The three inmates backed up instinctively. Sprites had powerful magic. They were very difficult to catch and when caught would do magic for their master. If a Sprites magic was used too often they merely faded away. The Queen set the golden cage on a table and beckoned the inmates over. They hesitated and the Queen's temper roared, "NOW!"  
  
They stood near the Sprite and the Queen placed their hands on the cage. The Queen spoke to her prize Sprite. "Together we will crush the wolf. They will be forced into hiding and never set foot in my Kingdom again!" Then she demanded of the Sprite, "Let these men walk with the wolf so they might stalk as the wolf."  
  
With a flurry of light and sparks, the study lit up. The tiny Sprite fainted in her cage and the inmates jumped away from the table. They stared at one another in wonderment. Grealle turned in circles and sniffed the air. "I smell.......I smell.... You..", he pointed at his brother Chuglin and made a horrid face. Chuglin sniffed the air, too. Chuglin and Grealle walked around the room smelling everything.  
  
Dooley watched his two brothers in amazement. Then he noticed something hanging from the back of their pants. Tails!! They both had tails! Dooley's nose started twitching and he reached behind himself and felt a brush of fur. Enraged he ran towards the Queen, but the guard stopped him with a whack from his baton. Dooley rolled on the floor in pain. His brothers stopped their sniffing long enough to see Dooley cringing on the ground.  
  
"What did you do to us you witch!", Dooley wailed.  
  
Queen Ridinghood III walked over to Dooley and placed a foot on his throat. "It's a spell. Now you can mingle among the enemy unidentified. Learn their weaknesses, exploit them and lead them to their ruin." The Queen released her foot and Dooley stood up wavering.  
  
The inmates realized she was not someone to cross and listened to her theory.  
  
(fade out)  
  
  
  
The carriage pulled into a small harbor town along the Great Crystal Sea. Virginia's breath was caught in her throat. The Crystal Sea looked like a sheet of ice. It was so smooth and clear.  
  
Wolf smiled at Virginia's reaction. "Beautiful isn't it? Not that it can compare to your beauty." Virginia groaned as Wolf pulled the carriage along the main road. There were quaint cottages to the left and the sea to the right. It was picture perfect. Tony saw an inn and moaned. "Oh, a real bed." Wolf had other ideas though as he pulled in front of a small seaside restaurant.  
  
They ate a meal and looked over the Crystal Sea. Tony finished his sandwich and asked Wolf, "How big is that anyways? I mean what's out there?"  
  
Between gulps of warm milk Wolf answered, "No one really knows."  
  
Tony was astonished, "You mean nobody has ever looked?"  
  
Wolf shrugged, "There's a few tiny islands, less than an acre wide about a day's ride. Another day and half past that is a larger island. " Wolf could tell that answer didn't satisfy his friend, "People fish for food out there, no one cares what is beyond that."  
  
Tony looked at Virginia and she just dismissed the idea. "So, what are we doing here?", she asked.  
  
Wolf finished his third sandwich, "I'm going to the larger island and you and Tony can stay at the Inn." She gave him an angry look. "Enjoy the beach and shopping." Wolf knew she wasn't going to agree easily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Virginia wasn't agreeing at all. After forty minutes of 'discussion' Wolf gave in. They rented a boat with some of the gold wendells that King Wendell had given him. Soon, they were on their way across the Great Crystal Sea. Three people on a tiny boat for three days could prove difficult.  
  
The first day was rather uneventful. Virginia and Tony spent the majority of the time gazing into the crystal water. The water was smooth and clear. You could see miles below the surface. Virginia enjoyed watching the thousands of colorful fish swimming about. Tony watched the fisherman they passed and was amazed at the fish they caught.  
  
"Look at the size of those fish!", Tony exclaimed. There was a fishing boat twenty yards from them hauling in a day'' catch in one net.  
  
Wolf piloted the boat across the serene water. "The sea will only allow you to catch so much in a day. Usually in very little time." Tony looked mystified. "It's magic Tony."  
  
"Of, course.", Tony replied to nobody. Tony peered closer at the water and a golden fish jumped out of the water. Tony jumped back in reaction. "There's not a 'Golden' fish here, is there?"  
  
Virginia and Wolf both turned simultaneously. "No!"  
  
"I don't want to catch one. I want to avoid it."  
  
"No magic fish here, Tone. Just some mermaids .... to avoid....", Wolf's sentence trailed off.  
  
"Mermaids?" , Tony looked impressed. Virginia looked at her father and shook her head.  
  
Wolf sighed and explained. "There are mermaids in these waters. They sing beautiful songs to entrap men."  
  
Tony laughed, "Let me get this straight. They trap men by singing to them? Oh come on!"  
  
Wolf nodded quickly. "Yes. They're tricky little vixens."  
  
"What do they do?" Virginia was worried.  
  
"Well, most of the time they lead you to an island and keep you as slaves. They live near the islands ahead." Then he whispered to Virginia, "I suggest we lock Tony below.....just a precaution." Virginia looked at her father who was now scanning the horizon for mermaids.  
  
Soon, they came to the first island and everyone was watchful. Virginia could see Wolf nervously gripping the wheel. Tony was restlessly searching the sea. Then the wind picked up and so did Wolf's hackles. Tony became mesmerized with a group of rocks ahead.  
  
"Do you hear it?" Tony jumped to the bow and looked about anxiously. "It's beautiful."  
  
Virginia looked around, "I don't hear a thing."  
  
Wolf shook his head. "Ignore it Tony! "  
  
Virginia looked at Wolf. He was absently swatting at his ears. "Hear what?", she demanded.  
  
Wolf looked at her, "They're singing. Get Tony below before they lure him out of the boat!"  
  
"Oh, like I'm going to jump into that water!" But as he was speaking his feet were carrying closer and closer to the water. "Tony!!", Wolf yelled. Startled Tony fell away from the water and landed on the deck with a crash. "Cripes! Take the wheel, Virginia."  
  
Virginia took the wheel and Wolf dragged Tony below. Virginia heard a scuffle below and her father emerged in a trance like state. Wolf emerged growling at Tony and holding his head. Blood trickled from a tiny cut that Tony had given him. Virginia was startled. Then there was a loud splash. Tony stepped off the back of the boat and was bobbing about like a cork. Wolf ran to the side. "Tony!!" The water woke Tony from his trance and he began to yell. "Get me out of here! Virginia! Wolf!"  
  
Wolf ran to Virginia and spun the boat around. "We have to get to him before the mermaids." Virginia started to panic. Why didn't she listen to Wolf and wait at the Inn.  
  
  
  
Back in the Fourth Kingdom, King Wendell paced throne room floor. A voice startled him from behind, "I heard the reports."  
  
King Wendell turned around to face his grandmother. "Riots in the Second Kingdom." He sounded doubtful. "They say its wolf half-breeds. It could be someone trying to start trouble for the wolves."  
  
Cinderella nodded. "But they had tails and several wolves noted their scent was that of a wolf. Wendell, you have to plan for the worst to stay ahead." With that Cinderella left her grandson to ponder the problem.  
  
King Wendell continued to pace and thought of his friends in the Second Kingdom, "I hope they are alright."  
  
  
  
Wolf pulled alongside of Tony and Virginia dropped a rope into the water. Tony started to swim to the boat and stopped half way. Wolf looked up to the rocks in the distance. "Don't listen Tony! Grab the rope." Virginia, too, looked to the rocks, "Come on, dad." She still had not heard a song. But from the look on Wolf and her father's face she knew they heard it. "Swim!"  
  
Without warning, a wave materialized from no where. It ceased near Tony. Tony's jaw dropped open at the sight before him. A beautiful woman with long blonde curls and ebony eyes sat on the wave. A second look revealed she was a mermaid. Her lower torso was that of a fish and two pink starfish covered her breasts. She smiled gingerly at Tony and held a hand out to him. Tony pulled his hand out of the water.....  
  
"Huff puff!" Wolf was just as mesmerized as Tony. Virginia smacked Wolf hard in the chest. Wolf shook his head, "Ohhhh, Tony.....don't!"  
  
Tony was startled and his hand recoiled. Anger flashed across the mermaid's face and she looked upon Wolf with venom. Her beautiful angelic appearance transformed into a horrible demonic sight. The petite mermaid seemed to grow four times her size. Tony panicked in shock and fell under the water.  
  
The evil mermaid surfed on her tail towards the boat. Virginia called to Tony, "Come on dad. Now's your chance." Tony wiped the water out of his eyes and swam to the boat. Virginia grabbed hold of the rope to pull him up, but he was to heavy. "Wolf.....I need you." She turned in time to see the evil mermaid take a swipe at Wolf with long claw-like nails. "Wolf!" she screamed and released the rope. Tony fell back into the sea with a loud splash. "Virginia!! Get me out of here!"  
  
Wolf was jumping about the deck and growling viciously. "Get Tony!" he yelled to her. Tony was now climbing the rope. Virginia reached over and grabbed hold of her father's pants and pulled. Tony fell to the deck and coughed, "Owwww! Rope burn."  
  
The mermaid lashed out at Wolf again and this time he sunk his teeth into her arm. The evil mermaid howled a horrific sound and brought her long tail out of the water to strike Wolf on the back. Wolf fell back in pain and the evil mermaid fell into the water.  
  
Tony grabbed the wheel and turned them around. Virginia ran to Wolf's side and helped him up. "Wolf! You're bleeding." Virginia examined the wound.  
  
Wolf tried to feel for the gash on his back, "Huff puff. This is not good. No, no, no, no. Not good at all."  
  
Virginia looked concerned. "It's just a cut........right? Nothing to worry about." Virginia's stare bore into Wolf.  
  
"Oh, Virginia! The claws of a mer-monster contains magic.......bad magic." Wolf looked worried and scratched at his head.  
  
"What's going to happen? Can't we do something?" Virginia's eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
Wolf whimpered a bit and stroked Virginia's face. "It's slow magic." He put on a brave face for the woman he loved. "They can help." He nodded to the island that was coming into view.  
  
Virginia cleaned and covered his wound with clean cloth and Tony headed the boat towards the large island in the distance. Virginia watched Wolf warily as he put on a clean shirt. She sensed he could still hear the lure of the mermaid's song. Her father looked with concern on Wolf and kept his mind on the task at hand.  
  
Written By: Wendy Coppens 1 


	2. Part 2

The 10th Kingdom: Book II  
  
Written By: Wendy Coppens  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
None of the characters of the 10th Kingdom belong to me. Characters and situations belong to Simon Moore, Hallmark and NBC.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The sun broke on the horizon with a burst of color. A tall figure stood atop a large hill on the island. He had been checking the progress of the tiny ship since dawn. Now, he was certain. The boat was heading for the main shore. Quickly, he leapt on his ebony horse and rode to an immense cottage that laid hidden on the island.  
  
  
  
Wolf awoke and walked towards Tony. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Wolf halted painfully in mid stretch and grabbed at his sore arm. "Fine, for now."  
  
Tony looked apologetically, "I'm sorry, Wolf. I couldn't ...... it was like..." Tony didn't know how to explain. Wolf just nodded in agreement and sat down and took the wheel. "Why didn't it affect you?"  
  
"A wolf rather eat seafood." Tony gaped at Wolf and Wolf smiled a bit. "I can hear more than you. To a wolf it's not that beautiful." It was such a simple explanation that Tony still wasn't sure what to believe.  
  
  
  
The tiny boat was soon preparing to dock at the island. Tony stood on the bow with ready to dock and Virginia stood aft with mooring lines. Wolf carefully pulled the boat alongside the large dock. Wolf assisted Virginia off the boat.  
  
"There's nothing here.", Tony stated flatly. There was a small beach and thick foliage everywhere leading into a dense forest.  
  
Wolf smiled and smelled the familiar fragrance of pine. There was a small trail partially hidden from view. Virginia brightened as she saw the entrance. "There's a trail. It has to lead somewhere."  
  
Wolf held up a hand to stop Tony and Virginia. Wolf crouched down slightly and inhaled a new scent. He recognized what the scent belonged to but not whom.  
  
Tony looked up hesitantly and stepped back into Virginia. Virginia looked from Wolf to her father who now had a troubled look. That's when she saw the four men standing with swords.  
  
Wolf stepped protectively in front of Virginia. The leader of the group spoke, "What do you want here? You have humans with you."  
  
Both Virginia and Tony were startled. Virginia looked to Wolf for an explanation. How did they know they were humans and Wolf wasn't. But his eyes remained locked with the leaders.  
  
Wolf spoke loudly but with little confidence. "I'm here to see your...." The leader cut him off. "A wolf does not come to this island with humans. You will see nobody."  
  
Wolf was loosing his confidence. Virginia was looking irritated. "I thought you said you knew someone here.", she said between clenched teeth.  
  
"He does."  
  
All faces turned to the deep voice. The four guards bowed their heads and backed off the path. A tall man rode up on an ebony horse and stepped down in front of Wolf. Virginia could not take her eyes off the handsome man that stood before them. Wolf straightened up and looked at the man and nodded, "Roulf." Roulf looked at Wolf with steel gray eyes, "Wolf." Tony still did not feel assured.  
  
The leader of the guards broke the silence. "Sorry, sir. We did not know. He's traveling with humans." Virginia looked up at the guards and stifled a shocked gasp. All four guards stood sideways to the trail and Virginia could see their tails wavering in the breeze.  
  
Roulf looked at Virginia and her father and she could have sworn she saw a quick grin pass his face. "It's alright. Wolf is welcome here and so is whomever he brings." His words held little reassurance with Virginia and her father. Wolf looked uncomfortable. Roulf sent the guards back to their stations, then he turned to Wolf. "It's been a long time." He took the reins of his horse. "Come."  
  
They followed Wolf up the winding trail about a mile. Tony elbowed Wolf's ribs, "I hope this isn't the guy who's going to help us. He doesn't look too happy to see you." Virginia walked a few feet ahead of them, "Shhhh!" she hissed.  
  
The trail stopped at a lookout tower and widened from here. Roulf pulled himself onto his horse. "You can take the wagon from here. It's a long walk." Wolf took the reins of the wagon and Virginia and Tony boarded. A guard looked down from the tower and watched the strangers go.  
  
They rode a bit and came across a small village. There were many quaint little cottages scattered through the woods in this area. Tony looked on in awe. Everyone who was about appeared to be half wolf. There were even full blood wolves prowling about. Virginia watched the children play. The farther they got the more people they saw. Many were whispering and pointing.  
  
"I think they know Wolf.", Tony said to her. She could hear people saying 'Wolf'. She looked at Wolf and he kept his eyes on the trail. "Wolf, you seem a pretty popular guy here.", Tony said quietly. Virginia could sense Wolf didn't want to meet her eyes at this moment and she told herself that he would explain everything to her later.  
  
They followed Roulf out of the town and into a clearing. Virginia watched the strain vanish from Wolf's face. In the distance was an enormous cottage with two large barns. Roulf turned back to Wolf, "Wait out front." He said and rode away towards the smaller barn.  
  
Wolf led the horse drawn wagon down the dirt road to the cottage. Tony helped Virginia out of the wagon. Wolf appeared lost in his own thoughts as he surveyed the cozy cottage.  
  
Tony looked up to the barn and saw Roulf emerge with a beautiful woman at his side. Tony straightened up and smiled. Virginia noticed her father's peculiar behavior and glanced past Wolf at the approaching woman.  
  
Wolf closed his eyes and inhaled the air deeply. His eyes fluttered open quickly as a new scent reached his nose. He turned quickly and leapt from the wagon.  
  
The alluring woman and Wolf stood staring at one another a moment and Virginia could feel a lump in her throat. There was an unexplainable grace about her that intimidated Virginia. This woman had shoulder length hair that was an amazing copper and her green eyes seemed to dance as she took in the sight of Wolf.  
  
She approached Wolf slowly and stood inches from him. She folded her arms and spoke with a strong voice, "You could of wrote!" Both Wolf and the woman broke out in huge smiles and hugged one another tightly. Virginia grew uncomfortable in those few moments that seemed to be a lifetime. She also noticed Roulf's unwavering gaze at the embracing couple.  
  
Wolf and the woman broke apart. Wolf took a step back and smiled a wolfish grin, "You're as ravishing as ever, milady." And he took a dramatic bow. The elegant woman shook her head with feigned disgust, "Don't start that, Wolfie." Wolf stood up and clasped her shoulder and smiled. He took her hand and brought her closer to his friends. "I'd like you to meet some very important people." He said to the woman.  
  
Wolf nodded to Tony, "This is my friend, Tony Lewis." Tony reached a hand out as the woman graciously shook it and beamed. Wolf quickly bounced over to Virginia. "And this is Virginia......Tony's daughter.....and my life- mate." A brief look of shocked passed the woman's eyes and she smiled broadly and took Virginia's hand happily. This surprised Virginia and made her feel a little more at ease.  
  
Wolf took a step back and motioned to the woman beside him. "And may I present Katherine Ridinghood."  
  
There was a look of utter shock on both Virginia and Tony's face.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Virginia and Tony were both given beautiful rooms in Katherine's cottage. Virginia stood on a balcony from her room and looked at the beauty that surrounded them. The door to the balcony next to hers opened and her father stepped out.  
  
"I can't believe she's Queen Ridinghood's cousin. What's she doing here?" Tony looked at his daughter. Her vision was focused on pastureland beyond the barn. Wolf was walking with Katherine to a trail that led into the woods. Virginia turned away from the touching reunion. "I'm hungry. Let's find the kitchen." Tony sighed. He spotted Wolf put an arm around Katherine's waist as they entered the woods. Tony wasn't the only one who witnessed the tender moment. Roulf kicked the straw at his feet and turned into the barn.  
  
  
  
Wolf put an arm around Katherine and hugged her briefly. "Your aroma is intoxicating, Katey."  
  
Katey laughed aloud and ran her fingers through his hair, "So, you've said many times. " She smiled warmly and led him deeper into the woods.  
  
Wolf was looking nervous. Katherine knew him well. "Wolf, this isn't a social visit is it?"  
  
Wolf sulked around a bit, "No, Katey. I need your mother's help. Well, not me but......" He stopped when he saw her eyes glistening. Wolf took both her hands in his, "No." Katherine nodded. "When?"  
  
"It's been over a year now." She sat on a large rock. Wolf howled a mournful cry. A tear fell from Katherine's eye. Wolf knelt beside her and looked up into her downcast eyes. He wiped the tears from her eyes. Katherine placed a hand on his face, smiled gently and stood.  
  
She led him down a winding path that he recognized. Under a huge weeping willow stood two headstones. One was weathered and slightly worn. The other was polished and new. Wolf stood before Simone Ridinghood's grave and fought back tears. He spoke quietly, "I should have been here." He looked into Katherine's green eyes, "For you. I should have been here."  
  
Katherine shook her head. "No one knew, Wolf. She's been dead to the Kingdoms for a long time."  
  
Wolf didn't want to argue. "She was a great woman." He turned and headed back up the path. Katherine picked some leaves off her parents headstones and followed after Wolf."  
  
They headed silently back up the path to the cottage. "You've done well, Katey. I always knew you would."  
  
Katherine smiled to herself. "And I told you that you had a great destiny to follow." Wolf stopped suddenly on the path. Katherine never turned as she spoke, "Not every wolf would have the heart to stand up to the Evil Queen."  
  
Wolf ran up to her, "How did you know?"  
  
Katherine smiled at him, "I know you." Wolf smiled at the familiarity they held with one another.  
  
  
  
Virginia and Tony found a cook in the kitchen. The cook was an elderly woman and joyously cooked them a wonderful meal. They sat in the kitchen and ate near a beautiful window.  
  
Tony swallowed, "This is fantastic!" he said to the cook.  
  
She smiled gratefully, "You need to be good to keep hungry wolves satisfied."  
  
That caught Tony's attention. "What is this island, anyway?"  
  
The cook seemed more than happy to have a conversation. It must be tiring to spend your day with pots and pans. She took a seat between Virginia and Tony. "Katherine's mother came here thirty years ago. There was nothing here but trees. Now it's kind of a half-way house for wolves and wolf half- breeds."  
  
Virginia listened with little interest and Tony was curious. "What do you mean, half-way house?"  
  
"Ahhh. Well, the Lady Simone Ridinghood started this island as a haven for mistreated wolves. Many come here for guidance and leave in their own time. Some stay on and assist with new cases. Lady Simone has been training her daughter since birth to run this place. "  
  
Virginia looked up from her plate, "Where is Simone Ridinghood now?"  
  
The cook lowered her eyes sadly, "She died just over a year ago. Now Katherine runs Riding Isle. Her mother would be proud."  
  
Tony looked skeptical, "Let me get this straight. Simone Ridinghood leaves the wealth of the Ridinghoods for an island in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
The cook looked at Tony, "Lady Simone never agreed with the way her mother and aunt treated wolves. She knew she would never be seated on the throne so she started a life with her husband elsewhere."  
  
"I've never heard her spoken of before.", Virginia confessed.  
  
The cook hesitated a moment. "Most thought she'd died long ago. Lady Simone and Lord Dalton thought it best to remain dead in the Ridinghood's eyes. They feared for their daughter's safety. This island is only a wolf myth to humans and a closely guarded secret among wolves. If you weren't friends of Wolf's I wouldn't be telling you any of this." With that the cook stood up and went to cleaning her pots.  
  
Roulf passed outside the window. Tony watched him disappear around the house. "What's his story?" The cook looked around quickly and rushed back to the table. She did enjoy gossiping.  
  
"Roulf's father was the first wolf to stumble upon this island. He stayed on met his mate and remained on as Lady Simone's personal guard. Now his son guards Lady Katherine." The cook giggled slightly as mumbled to herself, "I would of love to have seen his face when he saw Wolf."  
  
The cook noticed Virginia's penetrating stare. She cleared her throat, "They've always been at odds with one another."  
  
Virginia couldn't resist, "Why was he here?"  
  
The cook looked at the girl, "Wolf? Well, when his parents were burned he was on his own. It wasn't until 10 years ago that he stumbled upon this place. Lady Katherine was only 17 and found him laying in the woods. She brought him home and healed his emotional scars. He stayed on for four years. No one expected him to leave, but one day he walked with Lady Katherine into the woods. She came back alone." The cook noticed the foregone look in Virginia's eyes and patted her hand. She left the kitchen to answer the garden door.  
  
Tony looked at his daughter and didn't know what to say to ease her heart. "Pay no attention to that old crone."  
  
"He said I was his first girlfriend." She looked so dejected.  
  
"He's marrying you Virginia." That must of hurt her father to say.  
  
"He didn't want me to meet her, dad. He wanted to come alone." There was nothing left for him to say. She got up and went up to her room and watched for Wolf.  
  
  
  
Wolf and Katherine surfaced from the forest together. Wolf stopped and looked out at the cornfield near the barn. He smiled to himself. Katherine noticed his peculiar smile and raised an eyebrow. He nodded to the cornfield and grinned. Katherine smiled at the golden fields and discarded her boots. She winked at Wolf, picked up her skirts and ran towards the field. Wolf laughed and raced after her. Then entered the cornfield at different points and bounded through the stalks. They emerged from the cornfield at the same time. For a moment they regarded one another and Katherine started first towards the hay bails on the other side of the fence. Wolf was close at her heels as she sailed over the fence. There were only twenty feet between them and the hay bails. Wolf gave a quick tug on her skirt and nearly sent her flailing. He beat her to the hay and pounced onto the bail. "Aha!"  
  
  
  
Virginia witnessed their flight and bit her lower lip and held the balcony rail. Below her Roulf stood growling quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
Katherine ran straight for him, "You cheated!" He dodged her arms and swung her about into his arms. For a moment he held her then set her on a pile of hay.  
  
"You shouldn't be as fast as a wolf.", he explained. Katherine rolled her eyes. "It's not natural" he added. "Neither is this", she motioned to the bulge in the back of his pants. Wolf pulled out his tail and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That's what happens when your raised with wolves. You learn to keep up or miss out." She sat down and panted deeply.  
  
Wolf leaned on his elbow over Katherine. There was mischief in his eyes, "Some things would have been better missed, I think."  
  
Katherine wrinkled her nose, "I don't."  
  
They both laid back in the air and gazed at the passing clouds. They both thought of a night many years ago when a full moon shined brightly.  
  
Katherine had snuck out her window to witness the effects of the full moon. It was an amazing and terrifying sight. She remained hidden on the branch of a tree. What she witnessed was not meant for human eyes and she understood that soon enough. The night air was filled with howling wolves and the scattering of frightened forest animals.  
  
She had no idea how long she'd have to remain hidden and soon she fell asleep. But Wolf recognized a scent in the air and stood under the tree she hid in. Wolf's eyes shone an eerie yellow and he liked his fangs. He didn't recognize the woman above as Katherine. She smelled like a wonderful treat. Wolf laid in wait for Katherine to descend the tree at the break of daylight.  
  
Katherine gracefully descended the tree when she heard a low growl from behind. She recognized the growl of a wolf. Slowly she turned and came face to face with Wolf. She had tried talking to him to no avail. Under influence of the moon he was not her friend. She did the only thing she could and ran. It wasn't long before he caught up with her and knocked her to the ground. He had her straddled between his legs and leaned close to her ear. "Aren't you going to scream for help, my tasty morsel?" She was frightened but wouldn't yell for fear he may be harmed. She reached out to his face and stunned him with her gentleness, "Never." That stalled him only a moment. He took her hands and pinned them above her head. He snarled and lunged for her throat. When his mouth was around her throat he stopped and inhaled her fragrance. He was startled a moment and pulled back to look into her eyes. Katherine was confused but couldn't speak. His eyes changed to a look of lust as he leaned closer to her, "There are other things I could do to you.", he said deeply. "Yes, you could. But it would still be the moon and not you." Wolf held her down and slowly lowered himself to her. Then everything went black. They woke up in their separate rooms. Wolf remembered nothing of the evening. Except that her scent lingered on his clothes. The moon not only clouded his judgement but his memory, too. Katherine remembered everything and never spoke of it.  
  
They both thought of that evening now as they watched the clouds cross the sky.  
  
Wolf looked over at Katherine's face. Katherine looked at his and her expression changed, "Tell me about Virginia, wolfie." Wolf inspected her a moment, "Tell me about that night." She sat up, "What night?" Wolf sat up quickly, "Don't play with me, Katey."  
  
"I'm not. What night are you talking about? ", she said with as much sincerity she could muster.  
  
"Six years ago.......full moon.....I woke up in my room. " He watched her expression and continued, "I could still smell you." That hit the expression he was looking for. Recognition and surprise. "It was a full moon, Katey. You should have been nowhere near me. You know, wolfies remember very little after a full moon."  
  
Katherine sighed, "I was counting on that." She got up and walked slowly through the cornfield with him along side. She told him everything and held nothing back. It would have been useless anyway; he'd know. When she was done he stood there quietly. "Why did it take you this long to ask?", she asked him.  
  
Wolf seemed to ignore her. "I could of killed you! Or worse! You should of yelled out."  
  
Katherine played with a corn stalk, "To whom? Another wolf? "  
  
Wolf continued to shake his head and placed his hands over his face. Terrible thoughts moved throughout his head. Katherine took his hands from his face. "It was a dumb thing for me to do Wolf. But it doesn't change a thing. We're both fine and will always be friends."  
  
Wolf knew why she had been silent all this time. She would never place him in danger. Still, something was nagging at him. She asked for him, "I'd sure like to know how we blacked out. And how did we get back to the house in one piece?." That's when it occurred to Wolf that there was another scent in his room.  
  
  
  
The cook was setting the table for an early dinner to welcome their guests. Wolf, Katherine and Tony were seated at the dining room table. Virginia walked in a sober mood and took her seat next to Wolf. The cook brought in the soup and began to serve it. Katherine leaned over to the cook, "Where's Roulf?" The cook shrugged and continued to serve the soup.  
  
Roulf walked in as the dishes were being cleared. Katherine looked up, "Your timing could be better." Roulf observed Katherine's questioning eyes and replied, "My horse threw a shoe." Katherine didn't look convinced. She turned to Virginia and spoke, "Do you ride, Virginia?"  
  
Virginia was taken back, "I've never been on a horse. I'd love to learn though."  
  
Katherine smiled, "Wonderful. We'll change into riding clothes." Katherine turned to Wolf to judge his reaction. Wolf smiled genuinely to Katherine. "Ahhh. I know Virginia is in good hands." Then to Virginia, "Try to keep Katey out of trouble." Katherine glared at Wolf who smirked in return.  
  
Roulf looked at Wolf, too. "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Wolf?" Wolf looked puzzled at Roulf. Roulf continued, "Given Virginia's condition."  
  
Both Virginia and Tony gaped at Wolf accusingly. Virginia became uncomfortable as she looked at Katherine's bewildered expression. Wolf shook his head vigorously at Virginia.  
  
Roulf looked at Katherine. "She's expecting." Katherine's eyes opened wide, then she broke out into a huge grin. Roulf had not expected that reaction.  
  
"Wolf! You said nothing. You rouge. Congratulations." Katherine raised her glass to a toast. Everyone else followed hesitantly. Virginia blushed. Katherine leaned over Virginia, "Don't be embarrassed. Human nature requires a wedding ceremony not nature." She stood up and took Virginia's arm. "We'll walk instead." They left for Katherine's dressing room. Roulf stood up and left the room without eating.  
  
Tony waited until Roulf was out of sight. "I don't think Virginia wants her condition advertised until after the wedding." Tony did not look happy.  
  
"Tony. I didn't have to tell Roulf. He's part wolf."  
  
Tony thought on that a moment. He had never noticed a tail. Then he recalled the long coats that Roulf wore. Tony shook his head and changed the subject. "Did you talk to Katherine about helping us?" Wolf only shrugged. "Wolf!" Tony yelled.  
  
Wolf got up and paced the dining room floor. "I haven't seen her in almost 6 years, Tone. It's not that easy. I had planned on talking to her mother, Simone."  
  
Tony sighed, "She's dead."  
  
"Huff puff. I know I know."  
  
"So, ask Katey...Katherine.", Tony was exasperated. "What's with that anyway? What is her name?"  
  
"Katherine Ridinghood. Granddaughter of Red Ridinghood." Wolf ran his fingers threw his hair. "She's Katey to her parents, Roulf and me."  
  
Tony thought maybe this was the time to bring up a touchy subject that's been nagging at him and his daughter, too. "What's between the two of you?"  
  
Wolf stopped moving. "Nothing......everything." Wolf flopped into a nearby chair. Tony didn't like this. Wolf could see that from his expression. "We're friends." Wolf didn't say anymore.  
  
"Friends?" Tony mimicked. "It looks a lot more like lovers." Tony's eyes bore down on Wolf and Wolf jumped up reflexively.  
  
"NO!!! I've never touched her. Well, I've touched her of course......,but not like that." Wolf had a difficult time looking believable with that rakish grin that the animal in him brought out. "Wolf's honor."  
  
Tony squinted his eyes and pondered that a moment. "Virginia's definitely thinking other wise." Tony could see the concern in Wolf's brow.  
  
"Cripes! My succulent Virginia doubts me?" Wolf whimpered.  
  
Tony waved his hands at Wolf to hush him. "All right, all right. I'm sure Katherine can set her straight. She does seem happy about the two of you and all."  
  
Wolf brightened up, "You're right Tony. Katherine is happy when I'm happy. She will be nothing but honest with Virginia......." Wolf's thoughts trailed off and concern etched his brow again.  
  
"What now?" Tony was feeling unsure of this whole situation.  
  
Wolf raised his shoulders and dropped them. "Honesty may be a bit misleading."  
  
Tony raised his hands above his head. "I don't want to know about it." Wolf began to open his mouth. "Not a word." With that Tony left the dining hall and left Wolf to think alone.  
  
Wolf rose quietly and contemplated tracking Virginia and Katherine. Then a familiar smell came attracted his attention. Recognition flashed on his face as he trailed the scent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Wolf followed the scent to the horse barn behind the cottage. Quietly Wolf opened the door. "Which shoe did he throw?"  
  
Roulf didn't look up and continued to clean his horses' hooves with a small knife. Wolf walked around the ebony stead and faced Roulf. "It was troll dust, wasn't it? Enough for us to black out long enough for you to take us back to the house."  
  
Roulf stood up and towered a few inched over Wolf. "What do you want, Wolf?"  
  
"I smelled you that night, but my head was still clouding my memories. I distinctly remembered Katey's scent, but ..." Wolf jumped back when Roulf swung around.  
  
"She shouldn't have been out there. Not when there's a full moon." Roulf spat out the words.  
  
"But she was. Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Tell you what? What you couldn't remember?" Roulf threw the knife at a post and his horse jumped. "Do you want to know how you were leering over her, your mouth watering?" Roulf took a step closer, "Or maybe you'd rather know how your eyes burned for her!"  
  
Roulf spun around to take control of his anger. Wolf took a deep breath, his heart beating out of control. He knew Roulf was not someone to push. "Katey told me about that night." Roulf appeared surprised by his admission. "You know what the moon does to us. That wasn't me." Wolf tried to reason with Roulf.  
  
"Really? I took the two of you to your rooms. The moon doesn't control me." Roulf had been able to control his obsession from the moon since he was a child. It took discipline, something Wolf lacked. "You're lucky she loves you or I would have killed you then." Roulf turned back to his horse and lead him to his stall.  
  
"You love her." The statement stunned both Roulf and Wolf. "And you've never told her."  
  
Roulf closed the stall and slowly turned to Wolf. It was time to confront his feelings and Wolf. Roulf looked at Wolf and opened his mouth to speak. Sweat poured down Wolf's brow and he teetered a bit. "Wolf?" Wolf thought he heard Roulf call his name, but wasn't sure. Everything went hazy and then it went black.  
  
  
  
Wolf awoke with a start. "Wolf. Wolf, it's alright." Wolf turned and saw Virginia sitting at his bedside. She looked tired and worried. She placed a hand on his forehead. "The fever's gone. You've been asleep for a little over a day." Virginia closed her eyes and recalled how Roulf had carried Wolf to the cottage. Katherine and herself were ready for their walk and nearly ran into the two.  
  
Virginia noticed the blood seeping through the back of his shirt. Roulf followed Katherine upstairs and placed him in a bed. They had to roll him to his stomach and cut off his shirt. It was two hours before they had emerged from the room. Virginia remembered the fear she felt when she saw the blood on their hands. She had sat by Wolf's side since and kept his temperature down as Katherine explained.  
  
Wolf watched her open her eyes. "The mer-monster?" Virginia nodded. "What happened?"  
  
Virginia explained everything to Wolf. "Roulf saved your life." she added. Wolf looked at Virginia, dumbstruck.  
  
  
  
The next day Wolf was up and walking around. It was a warm day and Tony sat on the winding porch that circled the cottage.  
  
"Good morning, Tone!" Wolf looked much better and he inhaled deeply. "Can you smell the pine in the air? Ahhh!" Then he flashed a mischievous grin, "And what is that I smell? My creamy dreamy Virginia!" Wolf spun around happily to face Virginia.  
  
"Well, you're looking much better." She smiled with relief.  
  
Roulf came riding up the main path quickly. He reined in near the porch and the trio stepped down the steps. Wolf felt his hackles raise. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Get Katey and head to the village. Quickly!" Roulf spun his horse around and sped off towards the village.  
  
Wolf ran into the house. A moment later he materialized with Katherine. A young boy brought a white and red horse to the door. Wolf hopped on the horse and pulled Katherine up behind him. "Stay inside until we find out what this is about." She said to Tony and Virginia. Wolf smiled apologetically to Virginia and took off down the road Roulf had taken.  
  
Virginia watched Wolf and Katherine disappear down the road. Tony placed a hand on her shoulder; "He can take care of himself, Virginia. Let's get inside." They walked into the cottage and locked the door.  
  
  
  
Wolf spotted Roulf in the center of the village square. Many wolf men, women and children stood around him shouting. Wolf tied up Katherine's horse and jumped to the ground. He reached up and lowered Katherine to the ground. Katherine led the way through the crowd to Roulf. Roulf took her hand and pulled her onto a small concrete stand. Roulf raised his hands to quiet the crowd and turned to Katherine, then stepped off the stand.  
  
The eldest wolf man approached the stand. "Lady Katherine. We've received word that the 2nd Kingdom is rallying against wolves."  
  
People started to holler again. In the background people could be heard. "What about the pardon." "It's Red Ridinghood!" The noise grew and Katherine raised her hands and the crowd quieted.  
  
"Queen Ridinghood has no power over this island." she spoke firmly.  
  
"We have family on the mainland. What's to happen to them?" someone asked.  
  
Katherine turned to Roulf. "Is there more to this?" He nodded and she turned back to the crowd. "This is the first I've heard of this. I have no power over Red Ridinghood." The audience groaned. She stood taller and spoke with confidence. "I will need more details. Give me time to........" The crowd roared again. Katherine sighed patiently.  
  
Roulf stood next to Katherine on the stand. "Do you trust Lady Katherine?", he bellowed. The crowd hushed and focused on Roulf. They all respected him and ,yes, they trusted Lady Katherine. "Then give her time." Absent mindedly, he placed his arm around her shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze. After a few minutes the crowd dispersed. Roulf stepped down and took Katherine by the waist and helped her to the ground.  
  
Katherine looked at Wolf. "You know about this, don't you?" Wolf nodded. Roulf gazed at him suspiciously. "Then we'd best get back. The three of us can talk there."  
  
They walked back to the horses. Both men sat on their horses and turned towards Katherine and held out a hand. Katherine smirked and Roulf glared at Wolf. "Will you two ever stop? Wolf slowly put his hand down. Katherine took Roulf's hand and sat behind him.  
  
  
  
At the cottage, Wolf slid off the mottled mare and Roulf took the reins. Wolf watched Roulf lead the two horses to the stable with Katherine behind him. Wolf stepped on the porch and was greeted by a relieved Virginia.  
  
"I'm glad your back." She hugged him. They stepped into the cottage and Tony stepped into the hallway. "What was all that about?", Tony asked.  
  
Wolf ran his fingers through his hair. "It's the reason we're here."  
  
  
  
Roulf swung his leg over his horse and reached up to Katherine. They unsaddled the horses in silence. Both with their minds racing.  
  
"Why is Wolf here, Katey?" He watched Katherine nuzzle her horse. She had such a gentle touch with animals. Watching her fingers stroke the mare's mane made his body ache.  
  
Katherine walked over to him and stroked his horses nose. "He came to ask for my mother's help." Roulf raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I told him she's dead." She looked at Roulf thoughtfully, "Now I guess he'll have to ask me."  
  
Katherine turned to leave and Roulf stood in front of her. "You don't know what he wants." It was a statement and not a question.  
  
"No. But he's my friend." Roulf stiffened a bit and Katherine placed a hand on his chest. "And I have you......with me." Her voice was soft and lilting. Roulf placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned into her.  
  
A barn owl screeched and startled them. There was a brief uncomfortable moment as they separated. Slowly, they exited the stable and walked to the cottage.  
  
  
  
Tony sat by the fire and flipped through a book. Virginia sat near Wolf and followed his gaze towards the stables. "You love her don't you?"  
  
Wolf didn't need time to think about the question. "Of course I do." He never took his eyes off the window.  
  
Virginia held the tears back and softly said, "Ohh."  
  
Wolf heard the strain in her voice and quickly turned. "Virginia, you don't understand. " Virginia just shook her head. Tony peeked above his book the watch the scene. "Wolves mate for life."  
  
Virginia's mouth dropped open. "You've mated with her?" She yelled it and stood up.  
  
It was at that time that Katherine and Roulf walked into the room. Roulf's eyes narrowed. Wolf stood up quickly. "No! Never!" Katherine's look told Wolf she didn't appreciate the tone. Then Wolf spoke to her, "Not that you're not a desirable dish, but....." Then he swung around to Virginia "I love you Virginia!"  
  
Virginia was getting more upset by the minute, "You said you loved her!" She pointed at Katherine.  
  
Wolf placed his hands on his ears, "NO!NO!NO! You're turning my words around." Katherine stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Wolf's shoulder. "I love Wolf, because he's my closest friend. Nothing more.", she said to Virginia. Wolf nodded vigorously in agreement.  
  
Virginia sniffled, "Just friends." Katherine nodded. Wolf sighed with relief. Katherine had a way of soothing one's inner beast. Even Tony had to admit to himself that he felt better hearing this.  
  
Virginia looked at Wolf and touched his face, "I'm sorry. I was just so.....well....I"  
  
Wolf smiled a wolfish smile, "Jealous?" Virginia's eyes narrowed. But she had to agree. She was jealous of the closeness that he and Katherine shared.  
  
Roulf didn't look anymore relieved and left the room in a dark mood. Wolf noticed Roulf leave, kissed Virginia's forehead and went to find Roulf.  
  
Virginia sat down and Katherine sat beside her and wondered where Roulf and Wolf went.  
  
  
  
Roulf was walking behind the house and stopped when he heard Wolf's approach. "Pretty convincing in there."  
  
Wolf was leery of Roulf when he was in a mood. "You still don't believe me?"  
  
"I've watched you for years chasing one another in the woods, riding together and swimming." Roulf emphasized swimming. The hairs on Wolf's neck raised. They both remembered that hot summer day......  
  
Wolf had walked to the small creek in the woods behind the cottage. It was very hot and he longed for a swim. The creek got very deep in one area and it was on Katherine's property. No one came back here except for Katherine, Roulf or Wolf.  
  
He got to the bend in the creek, stripped and dove in. When he hit the water he heard a sharp shriek and quickly emerged. Katherine was ten feet from him. Immediately, Wolf swam back a few feet. It was an embarrassing predicament. Then he noticed Katherine's bare shoulders. He had seen her swim in her petticoats or under garments, but never without her clothes. Wolf wasn't the only one that had heard her scream, though. Roulf was nearby and ran through the woods. In the creek, there was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Then Katherine broke out in laughter and Wolf followed.  
  
Roulf then emerged from the woods. He looked exhausted and leaned over to catch his breath. Katherine quickly dove under the water and surfaced near the ridge below Roulf's feet. Roulf looked at Wolf surprised and scanned the area. "I heard Katey yell out." He walked along the ridge then spotted Katey. He was relieved to see she was fine...until he took a closer look at her. His gaze went from Wolf to Katey. You could see the anger blaze in his eyes. ""What in the...."  
  
Katey swam away from the ridge. "Roulf. It's not what you think."  
  
Roulf's eyes flashed at Wolf, "Get out!"  
  
Wolf was nervous, "I'd like to, but...you see." nodding down towards himself.  
  
As the two men argued Katey swam to the creekbed where her clothes laid. "I'll get out.", she yelled angrily. Both men looked up in time to see her raise herself out of the water and walk to her clothes. Wolf and Roulf couldn't speak as she strode into the woods. Wolf muttered to himself, "A vision." Roulf nearly lunged for Wolf.  
  
Roulf caught Wolf smiling at the memory and his eyes flashed. Wolf shook the thoughts from his head, "Nothing happened. ......ever...... wolf's honor. "  
  
Roulf knew Wolf wouldn't lie, on his honor. He turned away from Wolf.  
  
"Unless you include that kiss..........or was it two." Wolf pondered thoughtfully. "No, it was definitely twice." He saw the storm brew in Roulf's eyes. "But that's all, I promise. And it's not like I enjoyed it." Then to himself, "What am I saying? Of course I enjoyed it." Then he looked at Roulf. "Oh come on! It was nothing."  
  
Roulf peered out into the woods. Wolf followed his gaze, "Tell her."  
  
Roulf just grunted. Wolf sighed and gave Roulf a sideways glance, "Wolves don't need words though." Wolf was staring at the woods beyond the cottage.  
  
Roulf seriously seemed to contemplate the idea. He pictured Katherine running in the woods and catching a whiff of her scent, then he cleared his mind , "I've been her body guard for too long."  
  
"Huff puff. Who are you guarding?" Wolf turned and left Roulf standing alone.  
  
Written By: Wendy Coppens 25 


End file.
